


Life is Hard Heart Touching

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: evilsam_spn, M/M, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little PWP ficlet I wrote for the Week of Fiction Challenge I'm doing over at Livejournal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Sam smiles and runs his hand over Dean's trembling body.  Dean looks wrung out, eyes glazed with lust and need as he stares up at Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Hard Heart Touching

Dean always boasted of his staying power but Sam was never too sure how much of his boasting was truth and how much of it was Dean blowing his own trumpet. 

He knows now. Sam suspects that the next orgasm will be as painful for Dean as it was pleasurable. But he doesn’t really care. Dean is his to do with as he will. He suspects however that this will be the last orgasm he is able to coax from Dean tonight.

The figure on the bed writhes helplessly and Sam smiles in pleasure. Pressing down on the control button for the vibrating butt plug, he elicits another groan from Dean. Dean is a beautiful sight, his head thrown back, throat muscles taut and the sweat gleaming on his naked body. His hands grip the chains securing him to the bed and his cock is once again hard and erect against his belly. Sam smiles surprised but pleased that Dean is once again aroused. 

Putting the remote control down on the chair arm he pushes up from his chair and walks over to the bed. Dean's eyes open as Sam sits down on the bed.

Sam smiles and runs his hand over Dean's trembling body. Dean looks wrung out, eyes glazed with lust and need as he stares up at Sam.

"Sammy." His voice cracks. “Please. No, not again…” 

Sam shakes his head and his eyes flash for a moment. “It’s not your decision to make Dean. You know that. Now, let’s just see how long it’s going to take you to come shall we.” He wraps his fingers around Dean’s cock, feeling a surge of satisfaction go through him as Dean arches up from the bed, slut that he, is unable to stop himself from reacting to Sam’s touch.


End file.
